


Two Feet In

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, black lightning - Freeform, but a little bit, granissa, its not that much angst, kind of I think, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace and Anissa get into it over an old friend, bringing up some insecurities.





	Two Feet In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, So, I was thinking about how people decide which characters in a ship they like play which role and why. And in thinking about this, I started to think about why one person may think of a character as a top, and why another would think of the same character as a bottom. But like, what if they are both? Could it be dependent on the type of person they are currently with? Maybe they were a strict top in their last relationship and and now they're a bottom. Why is that? Well I wanted to give Anissa a why, based off what I see on the show, and the things I read within the fandom. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a tiny baby bit angsty and angry, so here it is lol. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Rated mature for the excessive cussing and sex talk. No sex scenes in this one.
> 
> Also lowkey AU cuz I don't think Grace would ever act like this on the show lol.

“You’re buggin.” Anissa tossed her keys on the counter in a huff as she walked to she and Grace’s bedroom.

“No I’m not. Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Grace narrowed her eyes as she followed her girlfriend. Anissa sat down on their bed and unlaced her boots. "I had to find out from Gabby? So you're confiding in her now?"

“There was nothing to tell, and _I_ didn't even say anything, Jen did. You need to chill out,” she said, pulling her boots off. She tucked the laces into the shoes and sat them aside. “You cannot seriously be jealous over Tyler.”

“You didn’t think me finding out secondhand that you and Tyler had feelings for each other was gonna piss me off?” Grace asked, ripping her sweatshirt off and throwing it into the laundry basket.

“That was four years ago! That was before I even met you Grace!” Anissa exclaimed. She stood from the bed and walked over to her girlfriend, who leaned against the closed door, arms crossed. 

“Well how do you know she doesn’t still feel the same? You’re over here, hanging out with this chick-“ 

“Watch it,” Anissa warned. “She may be just some chick to you, but she’s one of my closest friends. Don’t think for a second you can bad mouth her.” Grace raised her brows. 

“I’m not bad mouthing her,” she said coolly. 

“Yeah, you’re just being a jealous jerk right now,” Anissa said as she unbuttoned her jeans. “I’m taking a shower. You need to cool off, Grace.” 

“ _You_ need to cool off,” Grace muttered as she opened the bedroom door. “And maybe stop fucking lying to me, _Anissa_.” 

“Hey!” Anissa said sharply, following her girlfriend into the living room. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you need to calm down. I’m your girlfriend not some random person off the street!” 

“Whatever. This is bullshit and you know it,” Grace said as she sat on the couch and dropped her feet onto the coffee table. She pulled out her phone and ignored Anissa, who now stood in front of her. Anissa closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

“You’re being a fucking child,” Anissa said quietly. “Tyler and I have been friends since the fourth grade. She had feelings for me years ago when she first came out, and I liked her too but nothing ever came of it. We’ve never even kissed! We barely hug when we see each other. She’s never been a touchy feely kind of person, so whatever idea you have in your head that we’re doing something behind your back, you need to get rid of it.” Grace sighed and crossed her arms, saying nothing. Anissa clenched her jaw and walked away, stepping back into the bedroom.

“Grace I swear to God. I don’t have time for your bullshit tonight. I’m leaving,” Anissa snapped, buttoning her pants back up and grabbing her boots. “I’m not gonna deal with this.” Grace sat up.

“Seriously? You’re just gonna leave?” Grace stood from the couch and walked over to Anissa, who was leaning against the wall, angrily pulling her boots back on. Anissa looked up and glared at Grace. 

“I’m leaving if you’re not gonna fix your attitude about this. I don’t know who you think you are,” Anissa huffed. “But you don’t get to tell me what to do like this. I don’t know _where_ you got this idea that you can control me, but you’re dead fucking wrong.”

“Whoa, babe, wait,” Grace’s expression softened, and she reached for Anissa as she began to walk to the door. Her heartbeat sped up slightly as she took a few cautious steps toward her girlfriend. “Baby, wait. Wait a second.” Anissa sighed loudly and spun around. 

“What, Grace! I'm tired of this jealous streak you've got going on. Tuesday you were mad at the waitress at the bar. Thursday, you said I was flirting with the bartender at the GoldLink show. I'm not gonna deal with it anymore. You've been weird and controlling and rude and I don't like it,” Anissa said, taking her keys from the counter. Grace grabbed her hand and slowly took the keys from her girlfriend. 

“Wait. What do you mean?” Grace asked. Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“What do you mean what do I mean! Am I not making myself clear enough for you?” Anissa asked narrowing her eyes at Grace.

“You think I’m trying to control you?” Grace asked. 

“That’s what it feels like Grace, and this ain’t no Fifty Shades of Grey shit!” Anissa shrieked making Grace jump. “Just because I’m submissive in bed doesn’t mean I am in other aspects of life! You don’t get to tell me what to do, order me around, tell me I can’t be friends with someone just because _your ass_ is jealous! And if you were paying attention instead of being blinded by your jealousy, you probably would have noticed how _annoyed_ I get when that shit happens. This attitude you've got ain't gonna fly with me, Grace. I'm not gonna just do whatever you say!” 

“I’m not expecting you to be that way,” Grace said quickly. “I’m not, God is that what I sound like?” 

“Yeah? Rolling your eyes, ignoring me when I’m talking to you, getting all pissy anytime you see me make eye contact with another person. What’s next, you gonna spank me too?” Anissa asked sarcastically. “That shit ain’t cool! I’m your girlfriend, you’re supposed to _talk_ to me when you’re upset. Not order me around and throw temper tantrums. Not ignore me when you aren’t getting your way. Not talk to me like I don’t mean shit to you.” Grace took a step back. 

“Okay. Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Grace said softly. Anissa was quiet for a moment, rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm herself down.

“Grace, I’m not thinking about anyone but you,” Anissa finally said. “With the schedule I have, how could you think I’d even have the _time_ to be a cheater?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know why I was acting like that. I’m sorry,” Grace said. “I would never try to control you. I didn’t mean to lose it like that. I just, I get worried that you're gonna leave and I'll never see you again, or you'll make a connection with someone else and-" 

"I don't want a connection with someone else. I don't care about anyone else in that way, Grace.” Anissa said, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry," Grace relented, taking another step back. Anissa looked at her girlfriend and sighed.

“You really know how to piss me off,” she said, raising one brow as Grace furrowed hers and looked away. “Please don’t do this shit again. I am not a fan of being accused of cheating.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” Grace said quietly. She took a step toward Anissa and handed her back her keys. “Do you still wanna leave?” Anissa bit her lower lip and placed the keys on the counter. 

“You calmed down?” Anissa asked with a smirk. Grace nodded. Anissa took a tentative step forward, and wrapped her arms around Grace's neck. Grace slid her arms around Anissa's waist, and sighed in relief. 

"I thought you were breaking up with me," Grace muttered. 

"I wasn't gonna break up with you," Anissa said, pulling back. "That's not what I meant when I said I was leaving. I was just gonna sleep at my dad's and give you some space. I'm not going anywhere."

"You sure?" Grace asked. "I wouldn't blame you if you had one foot out the door-"

"Baby, no. I was pissed off but, that shit wasn't break up worthy," Anissa shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you thought I was _leaving_ leaving. And I'm sorry for yelling at you." Grace held Anissa tighter as her heartbeat finally steadied. 

“I love you. I don’t wanna lose you,” she said softly. 

“Baby you won’t. I love you too. You just be wylin sometimes,” Anissa chuckled. She pressed her forehead to Grace’s, and rubbed the back of her neck gently. “And you’re stubborn as hell. You don't have a reason to worry. You know you’re the only person who ever gets to see me be vulnerable. I never even brought a girl home until you. That’s a big deal for me.” 

“I know,” Grace whispered. “I’m sorry for taking that for granted.”

“Wanna know a secret?” Anissa asked. Grace gave Anissa a puzzled look.

“What?” she asked nervously. 

“So don't laugh but, before you, I’d never had a strap on used on me,” Anissa said, somewhat reluctantly. “I always topped.” 

“Really?” Grace asked, surprised. “Never? You never bottomed?” 

“No,” Anissa sighed. “But I wanted to with you. You make me feel wanted, not just for my body, for everything I have to offer. You make me feel safe. I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone.” Grace stared at her girlfriend in shock. 

“But you’re so good at it!” she exclaimed, making Anissa laugh. 

“Girl, I’m good at everything I do,” Anissa said, still chuckling. “I’m telling you this because I need you to understand that I’m not interested in sharing myself with anyone else. You’ve had me in a way no one ever has. I wouldn’t do that with you if I didn’t trust you completely. So I need you to trust me too.” 

“I do,” Grace said. “Thank you for trusting me.” Anissa leaned forward and kissed Grace softly. 

“You’re welcome. We've been butting heads all week, enough is enough. Let's go to bed and forget about all this,” Anissa said with a sly smile as she pulled away. She took Grace’s hand and led her to the bedroom. 

“Are we going to bed or are we going to _bed_ ,” Grace asked. Anissa laughed. 

“We're going to _bed,_ baby," Anissa said, wiggling her eyebrows. Grace smirked. 

“I can’t believe I’m the only one who’s ever given you some dick,” Grace said cockily as she walked behind Anissa . “No wonder you’re so obsessed with me.” Anissa’s jaw dropped, and she pushed Grace onto their bed playfully. 

“Oh my God you’re so _gross_!” Anissa laughed as she climbed on top of her girlfriend. “So damn vulgar for no reason! I should have never told yo ass.” Grace sat up, grinning madly. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone,” she said with a wink. “But damn, how am I supposed to top you now, after you went and told me about myself? I feel like a punk.” 

“You are a punk,” Anissa said matter of factly. “But I don’t care. Now put that thing on, Choi.” Grace frowned, wrapping her arms around Anissa’s waist.

“Wait no, I’m serious,” Grace protested. “I kind of feel like, I don’t know-“ 

“Like you’re not in charge anymore?” Anissa smirked. Grace shrugged. “Baby you’re still in charge. Just because I had to son you one time doesn’t mean you aren’t in charge.” Grace rolled her eyes.

“That’s not really what I mean,” Grace said. “I don't wanna be in charge, I just wanna be, I wanna be your protector. I want you to look at me like I’m, like I’m Clark Kent and you’re Lois Lane. How can you see me that way when I falter?” Anissa ran her fingers through Grace’s dense locks and smiled.

“You’re so corny, baby. You _are_ my Clark Kent. But I’m Clark Kent too,” Anissa pointed to herself, making Grace laugh. “You being vulnerable doesn't make you any less Clark Kent. It makes you more so. ” Anissa pressed a warm kiss to Grace’s lips, and Grace pulled her closer. 

“And it doesn’t mean that I won’t still submit to you. In bed, not anywhere else.” Anissa raised an eyebrow, making Grace laugh again. 

“Okay okay, that’s fair.” Grace said. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you so much too,” Anissa smiled, then pouted. “Now will you stop being all broody and fuck me?” Grace rolled her eyes. 

“I can't believe you were ever a top.”


End file.
